The New Arrancar
by Terra1298
Summary: After Allen died, instead of going to heaven like most thought, he wandered the Earth mourning his friends' deaths, and became a Hollow and grew to be an Arrancar. Allen now attends school and meets Ichigo and his friends. WARNING: Yaoi in later chapters!
1. Prologue I & II

Prologue- part I: After Death and War

After the end of the Holy War between the Black religious Order and the Millenium Earl had finally ended, Allen Walker, the last exorcist, their shining star of hope, died from his wounds, finally able to rest peacefully. But rather than going to heaven like many thought he would, his spirit roamed the Earth, mourning his friends who could not enjoy the dawn of the new world. His heart darkened and eventually turned him into a hollow. He began to eat other spirits and grow; he learned how to go to Hueco Mundo and constantly fought to be the dominant soul in his body.

When he was a Vasto Lordes, he met Aizen, a shinigami, who told him how to become an Arrancar, which he did become, but he grew stronger and could've become an Espada for Aizen, but he refused that offer, preferring to be free and going back to the world of the living, where he befriended the Vizard and Urahara Kisuke, who set him up with a special gigai he invented for Allen, so that he could live a normal life and maybe even go to school. He was an exchange student from Britain who was in the musical programs, or so his alias would say, courtesy of Urahara-san. Being the Fourteenth Noah had left him with a huge musical interest and talent, even after death.

He became known as each school's prodigy musician and this continued through college, where he graduated as a professional musician. He repeated this over the next two centuries, even if only to keep up with the new education systems, for it was constantly changing over time. Allen was always friendly to his classmates, but he did not get too close or befriend anyone, he was just loved and adored by everyone. But, contradicting his cheery personality, he dressed to match his darker personality, which no one messed with. He commonly dressed in all black with the occasional gray or dark blue, until he started going to schools where they a uniform.

He usually explained his white hair to be from trauma from some form of accident that killed someone close to him when he was younger. The scar was from glass from the accident that cut his face in an odd fashion. His arm was usually just a plain deformity or sometimes a bad burn from a fire that his trauma as well originated from.

Although his gigai body remained relatively the same over the centuries, his real body as an Arrancar changed a fair amount, especially his hair. His hair grew incredibly long, all the way down to his ankles. He attempted cutting his hair on multiple occasions but it refused to stay cut short, it would grow right back within the hour. He usually kept it in a long ponytail. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and white pants, both lined with silver at the edges and an extra stripe on the sides of the pants. He had a white pouch hanging from a silver belt hanging loosely around his waist. He wore no shoes, so he went about barefoot. Belts from his Crown Clown wrapped around his limbs. On either arm, it wrapped around twice in spaced intervals on his upper arms and once more all the way down his lower arms to his wrist. On his legs, the belts went around once at his upper thighs, another across his knees, and a third at his ankles. His outfit emphasized how white he was, almost so much so that his left arm was barely noticed as black from most.

Allen's normal life remained just as such for a long time. But when he transferred into Karakura Town's high school, his life became a little more interesting as he watched Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends grew more powerful as they rescued Rukia and defeated the Bount all the up to right before they met the Arrancar.

Prologue- part II: Odd Occurrences

"Class, we have a British exchange student joining us today," the teacher announced. "His name is Allen Walker and I hope you'll welcome him. He will come in later after he's finished talking to the principal."

"A new student?"

"I wonder what he's like."

"Do you think he's cute?"

"We've never had a foreign exchange student before."

A knock on the door was heard and everyone shut up as the teacher let in the new kid and introduced him. He was indeed a unique kid. He had shoulder-length snow white hair that his a part of his left eye, which was a stormy gray which turns silver under the right light. A red line was seen poking out from under his hair, the rest hidden underneath. He was even capable of pulling off the school's uniform, too, as well as wearing white gloves. He bowed and introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Allen walker. I am fifteen and come from England. I hope we can be good friends."

"So polite. Why don't you go sit next to Ichigo over there," the teacher pointed. Allen thanked her before sitting down next to Ichigo.

Allen held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Allen Walker."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he replied hesitantly and shook his hand. Allen flashed a smile, but Ichigo felt it wasn't real, not completely. He felt there was something strange about the new kid, more than just physical appearance.

It had been a few months since Allen joined their class. Since then, Ichigo became a shinigami, they learned Allen was a very talented musician, and they had rescued Rukia. Ichigo and his friends had all felt, at some point in time in Soul Society, that they were being watched by someone, but they never figured out who or what it was. They eventually just let it go, claiming their minds were playing tricks on them.

Allen's black side was something they learned not to mess with the hard way. One day during lunch, they were eating under the tree, Ichigo's normal friends were playing poker and anyone was invited to join. Ichigo and his not-so-normal friends either watched or played. Renji, Ikkaku, and Ichigo decided to join in, everyone else watched.

Allen was sitting under a tree across from theirs eating his lunch alone. Since he was already dead and no longer required Innocence, or even food, his lunch was small, even for a normal human. He was completely ignoring the game for the majority of the period. Renji, however, reminding Allen of a more aggressive Lavi. He called over to Allen, "Hey, Allen! Why don't you join us?"

Allen flashed them an apologetic smile, "It's probably best I didn't." He returned to eating and Renji and Ikkaku nodded to each other and walked over, grabbing Allen from under the arms and easily dragged him over to the circle. Allen was unfazed and didn't fight, just kept eating his bento. Allen sighed. "You sure you want me to play?" The others nodded. "Fine… Deal," he challenged. He had an evil grin and a demonic aura. The others were taken aback by his change of attitude and shakily dealt him a hand.

It didn't take long for Allen to lay down a royal straight flush, laughing evilly to himself. Too bad no one was smart enough to quit then and there. By the end of the period, Allen was walking happily back to class and the boys who were playing were now struggling to get their clothes back on, blushing in embarrassment all the while.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Arrancar

Hey, so here's the next chapter! i hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Meet the Arrancar

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"I am Ulquiorra and he is Yammy. We are Arrancar. Who are you, shinigami?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami," he answered.

"Can I kill him now?" Yammy asked.

"We are here to observe, Yammy," Ulquiorra said.

"So can I kill him?" Ulquiorra didn't reply and Yammy grinned and cracked his knuckles. Ichigo activated his Bankai. "You gonna fight back? I hope you put up a good show."

Ichigo flash stepped behind the Arrancar. Yammy's right arm fell off and he screamed in pain as the blood gushed and spurted out of the stump where his arm once hung from. Yammy went to pound on Ichigo and he was ready to dodge, except his inner hollow paralyzed him and clouded his vision. _Want me to take over for you? I'll kill these bastards if you just relinquish control to me._

_No, never. I'll do this myself!_

_Hmph, find. Good luck beating them as you are. You know you need me. _The voice disappeared, but he still couldn't move and his vision was still black on the edges. He didn't know which one, but one of the Arrancar used a Cero and he flew back, landing in the arms of Yoruichi. Urahara and Orihime were next to her. "Heal him, Inoue." She nodded and activated her powers, a golden barrier now covering Ichigo as he began to heal.

Ulquiorra shot out another Cero while the shinigami were occupied, Ichigo watched as it came near, as if in slow motion, his eyes widening. He shut his eyes, waiting to get hit, but he never did, when he opened his eyes, he saw the Cero right in front of him, and it was shrinking, disappearing right before him. Then he saw a whip of long white hair. Looking over he saw a white figure, a person, and the Cero… the person was… swallowing… the Cero. Absorbing it into their mouth. When it was completely gone, the person closed his mouth and grabbed it in a comical fashion as if they were about to puke, or just ate something extremely hot or spicy. They lifted their head and released the Cero into the air, and it was larger and faster than it was originally, and it was white instead of blue. Once gone, the figured coughed up a puff of smoke into the air.

"S-sorry I'm late, Urahara-san. Something, ah… came up," the figure said as he turned around.

"Come on, Yammy. It's time to go," Ulquiorra said as he walked into the portal, Yammy following angrily.

"What held you up, Allen?" Urahara asked. "Hm, you've changed since the last time I saw you."

"Allen?" Orihime and Ichigo exclaimed.

"What is he doing here?" Uryu asked as he and Chad came out. "And how did you do that? How can you see them? Are you a shinigami or something?"

"No, I am not a shinigami, but rather a something. And I came to help. They didn't come to kill this time, but to observe, but it won't remain as such for long. They… work for Aizen," Allen said sadly, face falling.

"Are you like us? Did you gain your true potential powers from exposure to extreme reiatsu?" Orihime asked.

"No, that wouldn't work on me… You are… probably wondering why I look like this and how I did that," Allen trailed as they nodded. "Ah, we should talk about this elsewhere, the damage will attract attention. Go to Urahara's place, I will explain there." Allen disappeared, leaving them to gather themselves and move.

So, leave a review if you've got the time. next chapter will be the explaination. and i forgot to mention that Allen's hollow mask is basically his Crown Clown, and i know i kinda copied Nell's ability with Allen. i hadnt realized that it was the same thing until after i wrote it, so please forgive me. and due to a review that i got from the prologues, i will try my best to update regularly on the 17th of each month. id do it at shorter intervals, but i am unable to get on the computer that often and i dont think i could keep up with regular updates, and i realize the chapter was really short, and ill try to make the next ones a bit longer, so please bare with me on this. thanks for your time! - TT


	3. Chapter 2: Explanation

Well, it seems i finally get to post the next chapter. i almost wasnt able to since i have to go to my band banquet in a bit. so, without further ado, Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Explanation

Ichigo and company took longer than expected to arrive at Urahara's place. Although, seeing as Allen was not there, Urahara led them down to the basement, where music emanated from the distance. They found Allen playing a piano on small plateau not far from the entrance. He seemed to be in a trance. When he finished his song, he jolted back to reality and the piano, to their perspective, fell right through the rock. In actuality, he sent it back into Noah's Ark, where it usually was.

Noticing all the eyes on him, he jumped down off the plateau in front of them. "Explain what happened back there, beansprout," Ichigo demanded.

A vein popped in Allen's forehead. "Who are you calling a beansprout? My name is Allen, bakan-" Allen cut himself off as he realized what he was saying. He quickly looked away in embarrassment and shame. The others looked at him questioningly.

"Oh ho! So that's the name he called you, was it? No wonder you never wanted to tell me," Urahara laughed. "You miss them, don't you?"

"It is because of such that I am what I am now. That they weren't here for the short peace the world enjoyed; it was more painful than when… I second met Tyki Mikk. And… never mind. Maybe they reside in Seretei, happy lives ahead of them. Maybe some are Soul reapers, I hope not, though, they have seen enough war to last several generations… They… never even got buried… Their bodies were burned… if not already destroyed," Allen struggled to speak, holding back tears. "I-I'm sorry. I've been… very alone since their deaths."

"Who is 'they'?" Uryu asked. Allen cleared his throat.

"My friends. Back from when we were alive and fighting together in the Holy War. And yes, I am dead. Long dead, for over two and a half centuries now. I was an exorcist, parasitic-type, so I wouldn't have lasted too long afterwards anyways, and I fought in the Holy War of us exorcist equipped with out Innocence, God's Crystal, versus the Millenium Earl and his family of Noah, with Akuma as their pawns. They used Dark Matter, the material enemy of Innocence. We had very few members of exorcists, so it was rare to hear of one dying. Most die before becoming an exorcist. Finders, however, died every day. We saw a lot of death, it was very common. I hated myself for not being able to save people. I… I'm rambling, aren't I? I apologize."

"…"

"To answer your question from earlier of what I am… I am an Arrancar, the farthest evolved Hollow form, but I'm sure you all know that already, as Urahara has most likely explained to you by now," Allen told them.

"You're an Arrancar? Then you are the enemy? Were you spying on us?" Ichigo accused.

"I do not believe so. Urahara seems to know Allen well. And he protected you from that other Arrancar's Cero… How did you do that anyways?" Uryu asked.

"That was something I picked up from someone else. A… An old friend that I met a long time ago… it has to have been at least a century since I last saw her.

"Who is she?"

"That is for another time. I'm sure you'll meet her one day." (Cookies if you can guess who it was he learned it from!)

"Okay. Then, when you absorbed that Cero, why didn't you release it at the Arrancar?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like to know this as well," Urahara inquired.

"…" Allen hid his face with his hair, blushing. "Because… Do you have any more questions?"

"…"

"Are you on our side? Will you fight with us?" Rukia asked.

"… Yes. I do believe I will. Watch your backs; they won't give much warning… I must go. I apologize if I made things awkward for you… Uhm… Please act as if nothing happened, I just wanted," Allen shook his head. "Never mind." He turned around and jumped, disappearing almost immediately.

Allen spoke true to his word, for not long after, the Arrancar returned, and they wrought much destruction. But the worst thing was what Grimmjow did to Ichigo. Ichigo was beat up so bad that he lost the will to fight and grew weaker, and this didn't go unnoticed by his friends, and they planned to take action to change this.

"Oh, Allen. Could you run this down to the office for me?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, of course, Sensei!" he answered happily as he took the note and ran it down to the office. Not long after he was gone, a group of people (shinigami in gigai), walked in and yelled at Ichigo, totally oblivious of the other students listening in the classroom, except for Captain Hitsugaya, who seemed more annoyed than anything.

After Rukia pulled Ichigo out of his body and left, Allen walked in to see the shinigami holding Ichigo's empty body. "U-uh, wh-what's going on here? What happened to Ichigo?" he asked, feigning nervousness.

The shinigami looked his way and ran out the door, right through him, except for, of course, Toshiro, who had enough sense to grab and drag Allen with him. "Come on, Allen. You're coming, too."

"Wah? H-hey! I never agreed to any of this! I have claaaaaaass!" Allen was heard yelling down the hallway.

Back in the classroom, there were only three words going through the students' heads. 'What just happened?'

Sorry for another short chapter, it annoys me very much, but i dont think i can update chapters regularly when the chapters are too much longer, and i do the chapters by scenes so its difficult. until next time!


	4. Chapter 3: The Vizard

**Konichiwa, minna! im back with the next chapter. I know that it is early, but i won't be near a computer for when its supposed to be put up, so im putting it up now. Once again, i failed to make a longer chapter, but its the best i can give you. Maybe later in the story I'll find a way to increase chapter lengths while still using the same style I'm trying to go by.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Vizard

The shinigami ran up to the roof, Allen in tow, who was thrown on the ground. "Ow. Geez, what was that for?" he asked, pouting.

"We need you to teach Ichigo how to control that Inner Hollows of his, it's gonna get him killed," they demanded. Allen stared blankly at them.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Well you're an Arrancar, so you must know how to help."

"No," he stated indifferently.

Rangiku leaned down close to him, "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

Allen was unfazed. "My answer remains unchanged. No."

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Toshiro asked.

"… The Vizard. Ichigo has been contacted by them. If he would only listen, then he could get the proper training and use that power the correct way," he stated quietly. "It'd be best if you talked to Urahara about this. He can explain it better than I. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any use to you."

"Why exactly can't you help? You are a hollow that sealed its powers in a Zanpaktou, almost giving you shinigami powers, and Ichigo is the reverse," Rangiku argues, still very close.

Allen sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. "_He_ is a shinigami with _hollow_ powers; _I_ am a _hollow_ with _shinigami_ powers. We are the reverse of each other. He is white tinted with black, I am black tinted with white, per say. The thing is, he is someone with a monster inside of him, I, on the other hand, am a monster myself. I never dealt with a monster inside me. I only dealt with keeping dominance over all the other souls in my body that I ate… Hm…"

"You're quite harsh on yourself, Allen-chan," Rangiku pouted.

"You had to fight to keep dominance over your body?" Toshiro asked. "Isn't that close enough?"

"Yes, now that I think about it, it is similar… I as well dealt with a being inside of me unwillingly, back when I was alive… but no, it is not close enough. It is best he accepted help from the Vizard. I know them well; they'll get the job done… Hopefully without killing Ichigo."

"Hopefully?" Toshiro questioned.

"Well, that parts' up to Ichigo. At that point, I might try and help, but I am afraid I would do more harm than good at that stage. Other Vizard would be much better; a hollow's influence would just speed up the time."

"Wouldn't speeding it up be good?"

"N-no, quite the contrary! It could get both Ichigo and… well, everyone, killed…"

"Oh…"

"…"

Allen nodded and walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Toshiro stopped him.

"Well, I can't very well go back to class without being questioned, and I'm not quite ready for that yet. I'm guessing you're gonna drop off Ichigo's body at Urahara's until he's ready to fight again?"

"That's the plan. It's up to him and Rukia now to learn to fight again," Renji answered.

"I should get going now. I'll go talk to the Vizard and tell them of Ichigo's arrival," he said before jumping off the roof and disappearing. It seemed to be what he was best at doing.

* * *

Ichigo was forced to fight a hollow and remember how to fight with Rukia's encouragement. Allen met and spoke with the Vizard. The other shinigami went to Urahara's and waited. Ichigo and Rukia arrived back before Allen because he had to 'deal with something else first' before going to Urahara's.

Although questioned various times about what he had to 'deal' with, Allen just ignored them and sipped at his tea. Is all he said was that Ichigo should go already before he lost control and killed all he loved: friends, family, and home. Then he left without a word just a serious look in his eyes and a pained one if one were to look closely enough.

Ichigo eventually went to the Vizard, but none of the shinigami knew where that was, nor how to contact him anymore. It was as if he disappeared off the face of the Earth. Same went with Allen. The rest of the shinigami just hung back and relaxed, doing their own and random things, including getting caught up in something the humans dragged them into, such as a kendo competition and a soccer game.

* * *

**Well thats the end of this chapter. the next chapter will be the soccer game, i hope. we'll see if I can make it work. if it doesnt work, then ill just skip them and maybe come back and redo them later. It depends. While you wait for the next chapter, go listen to Vocaloids. Namely Kaito, he's beautiful. Well, until next time!**


End file.
